


Fortasse

by Bengest15



Series: Lino [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: In case you're confused, M/M, most italicized words are memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengest15/pseuds/Bengest15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it’s because of the gentle way Kisame had laid Samehada on Itachi’s shoulder, over an insult the younger of the two gladly spewed, that Itachi should ever feel anything other than distraught remorse ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortasse

**Author's Note:**

> “Fortasse” is Latin for “Perhaps”.

He just walked for as far as twenty meters away from Kisame, but all he could think is how hard he bit his tongue while standing fifteen meters behind just minutes ago.

Somehow hearing honesty coming from Kisame felt worse than the notion of witnessing another war, then it takes only one step ahead and that idea’s gone. Yet, the tingling feels for standing beside someone with that amount of chakra have just decided to finally take its toll on him.

Not that he can absorb Kisame’s chakra. Rather, it really had become a kind of habit.

“It’s fascinating how he called you _‘Itachi-san_ , _Itachi-san!’_ while still maintaining the nurturing role… right?” Madara chides upon the expected nearing Itachi who then stopped dead in his track.

“I guess I’m not so bad at sneaking around after all… even you two missed my arrival,” the masked man added.

“What are you talking about?” replied Itachi without glancing, before he strides again.

And that slower pace in which Itachi walked fuels Madara’s amusement.

“Think again. He got quite a different place from Shisui, does he?”

Itachi’s sharingan flares, spinning its way into mangekyou. “How much do I have to tell you to never mention that name?”

“Whoa, _I-ta-chi-san_ , that’s the most you’ve spoken for this day! Congrats!”

_“Hell, that’s the most he’d spoke for a year.”_

Where’d that voice come from? Why suddenly? It’s not his… it’s not Madara’s… and judging by the chakra suffocating him right now, it’s impossible for him to hear that voice because Kisame is still there, yes, twenty something meters behind him.

To Madara’s surprise, Itachi’s distant façade just won’t falter.

“You know you deserved better, Itachi.”

Itachi doesn’t want to listen to Madara a second longer, but he still can’t bring himself out of Kisame’s sight.

“He’s not the one holding you back!”

Nothing changes on Itachi’s pale face.

“For the sake of dear old times, Itachi, if you think you can do everything alone again I’m going to have to tell you, yes, you can sacrifice everything for Sasuke or that freaking village… I don’t know, I don’t care… but this one? No. No, you know you can’t!”

A bluish fast moving shadow shed the sunrays peeking through leafs, darkening Itachi’s path.

“Fuckin’ shit… you two imbeciles-”

There the youngest male chose to close his eyes and he jumps forward, stepping on branches he knew too well as fast as possible when Madara escaped to another dimension, dragging Kisame on his way.

***

 

He could see it, he sensed Sasuke’s chakra. He flailed, the coughs startled him.

He fell on his knees.

Itachi thought he could’ve stopped breathing from it he’s amazed it only drew blood. He doesn’t bring his medicines and Konan had probably gotten rid of it. What use of it at this time, anyway?

But even meeting his brother’s eyes couldn’t stop him wishing he could imagine anything to steady his shaky limbs and the first thing he glimpsed under his tight closed eyelids are the sea.

 _“But you liked sweets, Itachi_ -san _.”_

He wishes he could see Shisui, with bloody limp eyelids of not beholding any eyeballs.

_“I thought you’d prefer onigiri?”_

Shisui was his friend, the best and the only one he could get. And Shisui treated, referred him as his equal whereas everybody thought Itachi’s silence equals nothing more than pride.

 _“Take it easy, Itachi_ -san _.”_

They can be playful no matter how harsh reality could be.

_“Don’t tempt me.”_

They were family. They were brothers.

_“You’re using too much chakra, I can feel it.”_

Maybe that’s why Kisame’s gruff is the one he heard, or at least, he imagined hearing again. It is also the first after a very long time for Itachi to be scared all over again.

_“Huh… here I thought I could rest.”_

Itachi refused to open his eyes, fear of what he’ll see.

_“Look at Tobi. He’s shining even in a bleak world.”_

The tall man reminded him of himself back in Konoha, when things started to go wrong. He’s more than assured that Kisame shared his knowledge of who Tobi really is behind his constant stupid remarks, whether or not they had discussed it. Well, what’s this again? Now the idea of Kisame being one of Madara’s spies bothered him.

 _“You sure don’t talk a lot, Itachi_ -san _, but, does the saying goes for both of us?”_

He met courage as he reached for Sasuke’s forehead, flicking it.

_“Smile a bit.”_

He murmured some words, succeeded to smile at Sasuke. He couldn’t see anything but strokes of the color blue, sky blue.

Perhaps it was a tardy resurfacing ego.

Perhaps it was just the need of finding a replacement.

Or it might have truly started on their first encounter at the beach.

 _“Be wary of me,”_ echoed his betraying heart.

Perhaps it’s because of the gentle way Kisame had laid Samehada on Itachi’s shoulder, over an insult the younger of the two gladly spewed, that Itachi should ever feel anything other than distraught remorse ever since.

He looks up, neck strained, nerves no longer jutted, only to find Kisame staring back at him with only his eyes, his chin towering, casting shadow over Itachi’s form.

It’s raining. Still, the blazing amaterasu will keep Kisame warm.


End file.
